


Parts of the Whole

by hedwag



Series: fero luxem [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Honestly this is a little kinky and i'm not sorry, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, VAGUELY okay maybe not, but Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwag/pseuds/hedwag
Summary: One shots in the Heavy Light verse





	1. Twas the Night before Bill's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW. I'm totally trash for this when I haven't updated Heavy Light..........................but here's some future smut and other things l o l don't hate me.
> 
> ALSO SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO LUCY FOR THE AMAZING REVIEW. I'm a trash can so I haven't replied but please know your review literally inspired me to keep writing for this verse I created. This is for you, babe. 
> 
> //still not beta'd and y'all known i don't own a lick of anything to do with Harry Potter

Ash stood in front of the door, her bonnet half off her head from her tossing and turning and in nothing but one of Charlie's old Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirts and panties. It certainly wasn't her best look but her dream had left her with a certain....appetite and she just couldn't hold out anymore. Her knuckles softly knocked against the door in a rhythm that she knew he would recognize.

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie and Bill both sat up at the noise. Hair wild around his head, Charlie sent a wide-eyed glance to his older brother who barked out a laugh in response. Resting his head back on his pillow, red-hair spilling over the edges, Bill continued to chuckle to himself.

 

"Bill, do me a solid and-"

 

"Yea, yea, Charlie." Catching the grateful look from his brother, with a pop, Bill disapparated. Charlie goes to open the door and wasn't quite prepared for the sight that greeted him. Ash stood there, a hand on her hip leaning against the door frame. He felt his eyes drift from her shapely exposed legs to  _his_ large shirt on her that danced around her thighs. Her hair barely contained in the bonnet he knew she wore to bed and her murky gray-green gaze was dark with something that made his stomach flip.

 

"Hey."

 

* * *

 

 

The next thrust had her hands scrambling down his back, leaving red lines in their wake. Her gasp was loud, followed with the harsh sounds of their bodies colliding over and over and over and

 

“Are you going to be a good girl and listen to me?” His voice was harsh and quiet in her ear, his grip on her hips tightening up to the point where pleasure and pain blurred. She tried pulling her hips back, her hands moving to his shoulders in a weak attempt to pull away.

 

“Stop running.” His body rolled into hers in a way that made her eyes clench shut, her legs trembling in their locked position around his waist. One of his hands moved to grip one of hers, slamming it down next to her in the sheets, tangling their fingers. His body bared down on hers, hitting so deep inside she felt like he was carving his own space inside of her.

 

“Too much-please, I can’t-”

 

“You can.” He traced the tip of his nose along her jaw, following it with nips of his white teeth. She tried to stifle her moan by biting her own lip, but he just tugged it out with his teeth. His mouth crashed against hers in a kiss that was dirty and wet, his tongue mimicking the harsh rhythm of his hips. She forced herself to break away, gasping as she clenched her fingers around his own.

 

She felt drunk, all hot and fuzzy. All she could hear was the slapping of their bodies together. The headboard knocking against the wall. Charlie’s muffled groans in her ear. The sounds of her own panting. She focused on the feel of his body against hers, muscled and firm. The way he circled his hips in _just_ the right way. The way his hand was forcing her hips to rock with his. Each thrust shifting them further up the bed. The pit in the bottom of her stomach began to tighten, her limp hand fluttering along his shoulder earning a bite on her neck that made her legs shake even more.

 

“Oh shit-”

 

“Open your eyes.” She fought the urge to obey him, choosing to ignore him as she lost herself to the tightening pit in the bottom of her stomach. She focused on how hard he was inside of her and how good he was making her feel. On the way she could feel herself clenching around him. Her back arched off the sheets, her toes curling in the air before-

 

He stopped.

 

Her eyes snapped open with a snarl, baring her teeth at the stupid smirk on his face.

 

“What the fuck-” He stopped the harsh words with a just as harsh thrust, staring into her eyes with that silly smirk. Her moan was loud in the small room, causing him to immediately cover her mouth with his hand. She untangled their other hands to swat at him with both hands, making him smother laughter into her neck. The breath from his laughter cause her to squeeze around him inside her, turning his laughter into a harsh groan. His hips twitched that much deeper into her and her answering moan was muffled by his hand.

 

“Language.”

 

A hand that was slowly making its way to circle around her throat lightly. Pulling his face away from her neck, he looked down at her. She knew she looked thoroughly fucked, hair loose from the bonnet she had it in for the night, wild curls haloing all around her. Marks blooming across her chest and neck. Eyes glassy and lips swollen.

 

His fingers twitched against her slender neck and her breath hitched as he punctuated the tightening of his fingers with a rolling thrust that made her eyes flutter.

 

“Ash, look at me.”

 

This time she kept her eyes on him, causing him to lose the smirk. He stared down at her, a loose hand around her throat and hips moving in a slow way that was causing her to lose herself in him all over again. She felt feverish, watching him watch her. Watching the way his body moved on top of her. Watching him slowing lose himself in her too. She rested her hands against his back, caressing him as they moved up to his shoulders. He moved closer in response, allowing her to pull him closer. His hand around her throat traveled to tangle in her mass of hair while his other warped around her thigh, spreading her legs further while bringing himself closer to her.

 

His face rested just above hers, his darkening blue gaze matching the night sky. She felt like she could count every freckle on his face like she could count every star in the sky. Swollen lips brushing against each other, breath kissing the others face, nose bumping softly. Distantly, she could hear herself whining for him, feeling herself writhing underneath him, wanting more, for once feeling like she was the one doing a little chasing.

 

As if he could sense her wandering thoughts, the tempo of his hips changed to just grinding into her, causing her hips to stutter in response and her eyes to flutter again. The pit in her stomach tightening rapidly with every circle of his hips. Her own body betraying her, so wet the sound of their bodies colliding was absolutely filthy.

 

“Ash, baby, look at me. You feel how _wet_ you are for me, love? Be a good girl and look at me.” She tried, really she tried to keep eyes on his but he was hitting her spot and he _knew_ it.

 

“I’m trying-I’m gonna-Charlie, I’m gonna-”

 

“You’re going to cum for me?” He practically snarled the words in her face, his grinding turning into harsh slaps into her, causing her to moan loudly into the air. He didn’t bother smothering her noise this time, focused on her. Just her.

 

“Ye-yes, yes. Please-” She begged, absolutely begged.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Ma-make me cum. Merlin, Charlie, please just-” Her pleas turned into a sharp cry that rang through the air, and possibly the house, as Charlie moved his hand from her thigh to her clit. His fingers circling harshly, her hips jumping, catching every thrust and her nails scratching more deep red lines down his back.

 

The headboard of his childhood bed practically smashing against the wall as the pit in her stomach finally released, her not-boyfriend giving her the best orgasm she’s ever had to date. He fucked her through it, practically growling in her ear as she fought to bring herself down to earth. Her body trembling like a leaf as his thrust somehow grew even harsher, wetter with her release dripping between them.

 

“Fuck, Ash. That’s good, baby. Cum all over me. Oh fuck-” Charlie’s slammed into her, once, twice before biting down on her shoulder with a shudder that matched her still trembling limbs. Feeling him cum inside her made Ash moan breathlessly, tilting her head back to nuzzle against his neck. Charlie collapsed on top of her wrapping his arms around her and burrowing his face in between her breast to lay soft kisses upon them.

 

The air was filled with their panting, the moon's light reflecting off the sweat on their bodies.

 

“I can’t believe you just fucked me in a house full of your entire family.”

 

“You’re the one stole in here in the middle of the night! And it’s not exactly full. Bill vanished off to see Fleur and you were begging-”

 

“After not seeing me for _months_ , you would think a man would treat his future wife-”

 

“Wife? Future wife? Ash, what in Merlin’s name-”

 

“I mean, after the way you just dug me out, you really think I’m going to let you go?” Charlie’s answering laugh was muffled by her chest, causing her to hide her grin in his ‘getting a little too long’ hair. Feeling her press the grin into his hear, he looked up at her with his blue eyes dancing in the filtering moonlight. His smirk had turned into grin that caused her breath to catch in her chest.

 

“It’s actually funny you should mention that.” Charlie said, with a strange embarrassed look about him that caused Ash to pull slightly away to gaze at him fully.

 

He shifted slightly, moving one of his arms from around her to reach under the pillow resting to her left. As his arm pulled back, she realized that he was carrying a small black box and that’s when everything went to hell.

 

“OH MY-Holy shit, oh my fucking-” Ash’s loud yell destroyed the soft mood of their peaceful afterglow and Charlie tried to hush Ash immediately but unfortunately, the odds were not in their favor.

 

A harsh knocking silenced the pair as they both simultaneously turned towards the ceiling where the twins rooms were located above what used to Charlie and Bill’s bedroom. Their voices seemed to filter down perfectly despite the barrier between the rooms, causing Ash to suddenly realize just how loud they had been up until this point.

 

“Charlie, I never knew you had it in you-”

 

“Ash, never expected you to be that much of a screamer-”

 

“But for the love of Merlin’s saggy balls, please _**SLEEP**_ _.”_

 

The caught pair were only able to exchange a quick startled glance before their ears picked up on the sounds of stomping feet. Before the two could scramble out of bed, the door busted open with a slam. Still naked, Ash ducked behind her equally naked boyfriend while Charlie darted for the only sheet left on the bed.

 

Molly Weasley stood, glowering, in the doorway in all her curlers and dressing gown glory. Her normally warm brown eyes were narrowed with annoyance, quickly taking in her son and his long-time "we're not dating" friend barely covered forms in bed.

 

Ash froze, feeling much like a deer in headlight, and as Molly inhaled to no doubt give the two the lecture of a lifetime, she heard Charlie faintly mutter, “Oh fuck.”

 

“I understand what it’s like to be young and in love-”

 

“Mum, please-”

 

“Mrs. Weasley, we don’t-”

 

“Dears, honestly, could you keep it down? Why are you _yelling_? Your brother is getting married tomorrow and don’t think I didn’t notice how Ash isn’t even suppose to be _in_ here. Ash, honestly, how am I going to look your mother in the face tomorrow after all this-”

 

“Molly, love, are you trying to compete with Ash there? Molly, please-” Arthur’s voice rang out from behind his red-faced wife and Ash took that moment to reflect on the situation.

 

Ash was rarely embarrassed. Truly. But Charlie was still scrambling with the blanket to make sure they were completely covered, Molly was politely ignoring the mess from the sex, Fred and George, clearly hearing their mother, were absolutely having a laugh at their expense, and she could see the rest of the house peeking around Molly having been drawn to the noise.

 

Mortified, Ash almost regretted ever knocking on her stupid magical creature obsessed not-boyfriend’s door that night.

 

That is until she caught sight of that small black box tumbling to the floor in Charlie’s ongoing battle with the sheet.

 

It appears as thought she wasn’t the only one who caught sight of it because Charlie immediately froze and Molly stopped mid-sentence as if struck. Ash had the pleasure of seeing Molly Weasley go completely white before turning so red, she was nearly purple. When she opened her mouth to speak, her voice hit a pitch so shrill it felt as though Ash’s ear were going to bled.

 

“AND _**MARRIAGE**_?! **Just because there’s a war going on doesn’t mean you** **need to get** _ **married**_ **!** You’re too young! You both have your entire lives ahead of you! Ash, dear, you know I’ve always wanted you to be a Weasley but honestly, Charlie may be a bit too old for you-”

 

Ash could see Charlie mouth the world ‘old’ to himself indignantly. Ash had to smother a laugh into his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt Charlie squeeze her hands, careful to angle his body to cover hers. Resting her chin on his shoulder once, she tried to look properly reprimanded as Molly went on.

 

“Honestly, Charlie. I cannot believe- Your father and I taught you better than this! After sex, really? All that time surrounded by those dragons have made you absolutely tactless. Ash, you’re a smart girl. Don’t feel pressured-”

 

“Why you are trying to convince her to not marry me? I’m _your son-”_

 

“Yes.”

 

The room immediately grew quiet. Ash had spoken it with a slight giggle directly into Charlie’s ear. Charlie whipped around to face her, gifting his suddenly quiet family with a view of the pale moons of his freckled bottom. His wide eyes met her own, making her smile, a soft one that shifted her eyes to a light green that made Charlie think of the fields of wildflowers that surrounded the Burrow.

 

Charlie was unfairly aware of how beautiful Ash Jordan was, but he was sure in this moment, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Her brown skin was faintly gleaming with sweat with her wild hair dancing around her shoulders, messy from his own hands, and that smile. Soft, with the skin around her eyes crinkling and the dimple in her right cheek winking at him.

 

“W-what?” His question made Ash melt into him, her smile growing softer. He caught her, he always did, wrapping his arms around her with his still wide, unblinking eyes trained on her face. Like he was trying to commit this moment into his memory forever.

 

“I’ll marry you, Charlie.”


	2. The Girl with the Pretty Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was because of this that she knew that Cho was never hers, in this way at least. 
> 
> She knew it, with a pair of dark blue eyes and red hair in mind, just like she knew that she was never really Cho’s either. Not really.
> 
> But as the ends of Cho’s hair brushed against her face as she leaned in to kiss her, she definitely wanted to savor this. 
> 
>  
> 
> //WELP I SWEAR I'M WRITING A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE MAIN STORY RIGHT NOW but here's a brief aside for the girl that JK really did dirty. still no beta, so i will edit this as i reread and please REVIEW!

“Ash, you can’t be serious.” Cho’s laugh brushed her ears softly. Ash’s lids lowered in response and she grinned up at Cho’s incredulous face with the smell of grass and Cho’s perfume surrounding her.

 

“Oh, I’m very serious.” Ash said slyly, before she slid her hands up the other girl’s shirt to firmly grasp her bare waist. She heard Cho breath catch and couldn’t help the way her grin widened.

 

“I know you have not finished that History of Magic essay on the Goblin Rebellion of-”

 

“I could write that essay in my sleep, Chocobo.”

 

“Okay, Miss. Top of my Year because I’m a huge nerd who reads the textbooks for fun. You give Granger a run for her money.”

 

“Excuse me, Miss. Chang. Is this sass? Don’t get me all hot and bothered. Please refrain from the dirty talk.” She sat up on her elbows, bringing her face closer to the girl still reaching for the book on the other side of Ash. Cho grinned down at her with her pretty, pretty hair falling around their faces.

 

They were by the lake, and the air was warm enough that they used their outer robes as blankets and the lush green grass brushed their bare feet. Cho brought some of their books along with the pretense of them studying together, but Ash quickly threw a wrench in those plans when she brushed her fingers along the bare skin peaking out around the paler girl’s waist as she stretched for the book.

 

Cho was different. She’d never met another person like her. She made Ash feel like she could tell her anything, with her soft smiles and gleaming eyes. She was more than Ash’s best friend, she was a pillar for Ash to lean on. She knew this was not going to last forever, this thing they had going on. They were of age in both the muggle and wizarding world. They were trying to graduate while a war loomed over their heads. This new aspect of their relationship started at the beginning of the year, during one of Ash’s attempts to comfort Cho, her _best_ friend, after the disaster of Dumbledore’s Army and...Cedric.

 

It’d been almost two years since his death but she saw the shadow of Cedric in Cho's eyes whenever they sneaked out to the Astronomy tower late at night to tell the stars their dreams. She saw it when Cho would stop mid-laugh, as though she felt guilty for feeling any type of joy. She saw it in the way Cho, sometimes, couldn't take her eyes off Harry, like she was reliving seeing him clutch Cedric’s body all over again.

 

It was because of this that she knew that Cho was never hers, in this way at least.

 

She knew it, with a pair of dark blue eyes and red hair in mind, just like she knew that she was never really Cho’s either. Not really.

 

But as the ends of Cho’s hair brushed against her face as she leaned in to kiss her, she definitely wanted to savor this.

 

The kiss was chaste and gentle, the way their kisses always started, their lips brushing and sliding. One of Ash’s hands moved from Cho’s waist to her neck, deepening the kiss in a way that pulled Cho to straddle the other girl. Cho’s hands moved from her chest to slid deep in the mass of curls, tugging at her nape to pull her closer.

 

Ash felt herself moan into the kiss, practically panting at the sharp tug. Cho pulled back to smirk at her, like the devil she was. It was with that smirk that Cho twisted her hips down. Ash felt her head hit the robe underneath her head with a gasp and swiftly moved her hands to Cho's waist as the embarrassing noise filled the air.

 

“Cho, wait-”

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Ash.” Cho laughed breathlessly in her ear before she sat up in the other girl’s lap. With a growl, Ash followed her and tugged the other girl who yelped in response. She pulled the other girl into a rough kiss just to hear the pretty moan she knew Cho would give her when-

 

“ **Ash!** Is that you? Katie said you were out here with Cho. I need to talk to you. Dean is being an absolute- OH!” Ginny Weasley came around the tree the two had been using for shade (and hiding), too loud and too sudden. The girls jumped and turned to  Ginny, who’s face had gone slack with shock.

 

The trio stared at each other: Cho stared unblinkingly at Ginny in Ash’s lap, whose hands were more than half-way up Cho’s shirt. Ash gaped at her with even messier hair than usual and lips swollen to hell. Ginny, steadily turning red from the chest up, stared back.

 

Ash, glancing back and forth between the two girls, finally closed her mouth before she released a long-suffering sigh.

 

“This must be a bit of a shock.” Ash winced at her own words, her voice huskier than she would have wanted. Cho turned to look at her indignantly, one of her eyebrows arched in question to which Ash could only shrug in response.

 

“A shock?” She snickered and rolled off of Ash, finally grasping the book she had been trying to receive.

 

Ash turned back to Ginny, who stood there still gaping, and gently patted the spot of grass next to her . Ginny stiffly moved to lay across the available space and placed her head on Ash’s lap, staring blankly up at the sky. Ash brushed her fingers through the younger girl’s hair as she waited for her to process the event she unfortunately witnessed.

 

“But-but...aren’t...you? And Cho? H-how long...and Charlie?” At Charlie’s name, Cho released a peal of laughter that made Ash reach over and swat at her.

 

Ash looked back down at Ginny and found her brown eyes gazing right back at her. With another long-suffering sigh, she tried to explain as best as she could.

 

“Charlie and I are..complicated, Ginny.” Ash smiled softly down at her with only the slightest grimace, flashing back to the last time she had seen said red-haired man.

 

“He...is in Romania. He knows how I feel about him. Cho is my best friend…who happens to be very good with her mouth.”

 

“Ash!” Cho cried, face finally flushed to Ash’s amusement.

 

“What I’m saying is...Cho and I are something very different and Charlie is fully aware of what’s going on here. Even though we are not _technically_ together.” Ash said, pointedly avoiding and ignoring Cho’s sharp gaze. Ginny stared back at her from her lap, contemplating her words. She sat up, looking between both girls before her sharp brown gaze finally rested on Cho.

 

Cho’s spine stiffened in response, narrowing her eyes back at the younger girl.

 

“If you hurt her, I swear to Merlin-”

 

“Ginny!” Ash shouted, shocked at the audacity of this girl.

 

“-She is going to finally be my sister one day, and I will not have you muck that up.” Ginny finished with her nose in the air, blatantly ignoring Ash’s indignant “Sister?!” and dodging Ash’s attempts to shut her mouth.

 

Cho rolled her eyes in response. With a wicked gleam in her eyes that worried Ash, Cho shuffled closer and, disregarding Ginny’s presence entirely, pulled Ash into a kiss that had Ash sighing to the other girl’s mouth. Pulling back, she shoot Ginny a triumphant look.

 

“How about you worry about your own love problems? Specifically a certain Boy Who Lived who could definitely use some kissing advice from Ash here.”

 

Ash barked out a laugh so loud the birds in the tree above them flew away. Hysterical, Ash could only laugh harder at a completely red-faced Ginny.

 

“I don’t- I mean- I’m with Dean!” She shouted, rolling up fully to her knees to look between the two laughing girls who could only trade a look before laughing even harder.

 

“Stop laughing! Ash, stop it! Please, I need help. I can’t believe you had this harem all this time-”

 

“A harem!? Hardly. Gin, there’s only ever been Chocobo-”

 

“I told you not to call me that in front of anyone!”

 

“Don’t forget that time when your mum caught you and Katie snogging behind the garden shed! And that time Ron caught you with Davies after the DA meeting.”

 

There was a brief awkward silence before Cho’s deadpanned voice cut through it sharply.

 

“I knew about Davies but Bell, Jordan? Really?”

 

“Jordan? Cho, please, it was just a snog.” A scoff had Ash scrambling to explain herself. “What can I say? Quidditch players do it for me. Have you seen that girl around the pitch? She could chase me-”

 

“Ugh.”


	3. The Long Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Charlie and Ash really shouldn't do the do in the Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA. Honestly, I amused myself with this one......but this is pretty filthy. So sorry. Honestly, I don't know why I think Charlie would be this filthy. 
> 
>  
> 
> //not beta'd and will be fixing grammatical errors as i reread. yall know i don't own a lick of HP and PLEASE REVIEW.

The Wealsey household could never be described as quiet. The holidays only made it less so. It seemed as though one thing that Ash’s presence in this tale had changed was the close relationship the Weasleys now had with the Jordans. Because of this, the Jordans had joined the Weasleys at the Burrow.

 

With the war having ended just over a year ago, there were short periods of awkward silences when Lee and George would turn mid laugh to someone who wasn’t there. When Harry would jump as the door would slam as more people poured in or when Ron’s voice rose when Ginny’s teasing went too far. Hermione’s eyes would dart around to the windows and door entrances as if making sure they were always in her sight.

 

Ash watched it all from her perch of leaning on the door frame of the living room, only vaguely listening to Fleur complain about her morning sickness.

 

“And you wouldn’t believe what Bill said to me the other night!” Fleur gripped. Her accent had diminished quite a bit since she met her, Ash thought, as she watched the woman complain about how Bill wouldn’t get her Sugar Quills at four in the morning.

 

Fleur and Ash had a very strange relationship in which Fleur was very invested in becoming friends with the other woman who would soon be marrying into the Weasley family. Ash liked Fleur well enough, but lately all she did was complain about her feet swelling and what Bill had done this week while the two drank tea and ate small cakes when they met up. Her gaze turned to the man in question who was watching his wife from his seat next to Parker. Bill was enamored with pregnant Fleur and it showed in how he couldn’t quite tear his gaze from her whenever they were in the same room. It was quite endearing, Ash thought with a sigh.

 

She continued to people watch, watching Harry try to subtly stare at Ginny. Watching Ron face get steadily red as Hermione brushed her hand against his thigh. Watching as Angelina lean against George and Alicia tug on one of Lee’s dreads escaping the ponytail he put them in. Watching her father’s eyes narrow as they followed something behind her.

 

A hand brushing against her waist and pulling her into a hard chest broke Ash out of her thoughts.

 

That explains that then, Ash thought amused by her father’s long-suffering disapproval.

 

The heat of the body against her made her smile softly and she leaned back into Charlie as he brushed a kiss on the top of her head. His mouth brushed her ear as he whispered softly, not wanting to interrupt Fleur who was on a roll.

 

“Think you could step away for a bit?” His voice was husky as he had taken a kip right before everyone had arrived. His traveling from Romania had taken a lot out of Charlie, who had worked right up until he left for the Burrow last night. Ash was able to get time off for the holiday from her position on the Montrose Magpies and this holiday was the first time the engaged couple had seen each other in a few months.

 

As Charlie ducked to brush a kiss against her neck while he awaited her answer, it became clear that he was interested in...making up for lost time.

 

“I don’t know about that. I’m quite interested in crib designs.” Ash mumbled, smiling at Fleur when she took a breath to continue her ranting. She felt Charlie huff a laugh against her neck and it was only then that she felt how hard he was against her back, making her skin break out in goosebumps.

 

“Fleur, dear, you shouldn’t be on your feet. Bill, how can you let her stand around like this in her condition?” Arthur Weasley stepped into the room, cutting Fleur off. Bill shared an amused glance with Ash at Fleur’s indignant protestations.

 

“I am _perfectly_ capable of standing, Mr. Weasley.” Fleur began, her accent suddenly getting thicker and her face flushing. “I’ll have you know my _maman_ was able to-”

 

Poor Mr. Weasley, Ash thought, watching the man’s face steadily get pale in face of an angry French pregnant women.

 

Everyone effectively distracted with the show that was Fleur Weasley, Charlie tugged Ash out of the room and up the stairs, with Ash snickering underneath her breath.

 

“Merlin, is this his first time seeing her lately? Honestly, I had lunch with her the other day and she had burst into tears in the middle of tea because she had accidentally added an extra cube of sugar.” Ash laughed as she followed Charlie into what used to be Bill and his room, closing the door behind her.

 

“I had to reassure the waiter that-” Ash turned back to Charlie only for him to press her up against the door and tug her into a kiss that made her gasp into his mouth. Seizing the opportunity, he slipped his tongue into her mouth causing the woman to moan in surprise. Ash’s hand clutched his back, gripping his shirt as Charlie slotted his thigh between her legs. The brush against her caused her to break the kiss, slamming her head against the back of the door and whimpering.

 

“If it’s alright with you,” Charlie breathed as he trailed kisses across arch of her neck, “I’d rather not talk about Fleur right now.” He punctuated the statement with bite that cause Ash’s hips to ride the length of his thigh.

 

“I mean, yea yea. That works. That’s perfectly acceptable.” Ash rambled as she tugged him back into a filthy kiss. Charlie lifted Ash up, all the while never breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist in response. He carried her to the bed and dropped her, leaving Ash to gaze up at the man. Charlie grinned down at her, pulling off his shirt to Ash’s excitement. She would never get tired of seeing this man shirtless.

 

Charlie, in his rush, hadn’t bothered with any lights so the room was bathed with the light of the setting sun from the window. The rush of oranges and reds played against his body in a way that caused Ash’s breath to hitch. She cataloged the new burn scars and fading freckles in light of the cold winter. She cataloged the way his hair seemed to shine in this kind of light, reminding her of fire. She cataloged the way the oranges and reds brought of the browns in his blue gaze that were dark with promises. Her gaze found his hands unbuckling his belt and felt a jolt of pure want run through her.

The only sound in the air was her ridiculous panting and the sound of his belt buckle as it dropped to the floor.

 

Oh, Ash thought as she was greeted with just _how_ much Charlie wanted to make up for lost time. Charlie pulled her to the edge of the bed as Ash scrambled to take off the pale gold sweater dress she had worn for the occasion. His hands began to tug her tights down roughly.

 

“Charlie, be careful- don’t rip!” Ash breathlessly tried to stop her frantic fiance when he just ripped them right off of her. Ash gaped, hands pausing in their endeavor to take off the dress and feeling her libido skyrocket despite herself. Charlie knelled down on the floor, planting kisses along her legs on his way down.

 

“Don’t make me rip the dress too, Ash.” He growled against her thigh, his breath brushing against her embarrassingly soaked panties. His nose brushed lightly against her as he nuzzled into her core. Ash whimpered, hands clutching her rucked up dress and hips following the touch.

 

“Oh my god.” Ash breathed as she felt him press an open mouth kiss against her. His strong, rough hands groped her ass as he pushed her hips towards his mouth. Ash sat up on her elbows and watched as Charlie moved his hand to circle the soaked material of her underwear directly onto her clit. Panting harshly, Ash couldn’t stop her thighs from trembling on either side of him almost closing around his head.

 

“Ash. The dress.” Charlie warned, his other hand gripping the material of her panties and _pulling_. Ash tried to pull away from both hands when her underwear gave. The rip only barely covered up the sound of Ash’s breath catching as Charlie ripped her underwear off _one-handed._ His other hand never stopped it’s circling, and now with no barrier, Ash could hear just how wet she had become.

 

“You’re...you’re doing this on purpose.” Ash huffed down at him and Charlie gave her an absolutely wicked grin before he easily slipped a finger inside of her, circling his thumb against her clit, and immediately began thrusting. Ash moaned, feeling herself clench around the finger, only to moan louder as he slipped another finger inside of her. The pace was quick and hard, and the sounds of his fingers fucking inside of her made her entire body heat up.

 

“You always get so _wet_ for me, baby.” Charlie groaned as he nipped her thighs, “I have barely touched you and you’re soaking.” He leaned down and flicked his tongue against her bud.

 

Her gasp was choked and her hips followed his fingers, which had curved to put pressure directly against her spot. Heady pleasure filled her every pore and warmth spread throughout her body. His tongue flicked faster and Ash released the death grip she had on her dress in order to tug sharply on his hair, pulling. Charlie moaned against her, causing her to clench even tighter around his fingers.

 

“Oh..oh god Charlie, Charlie, slow down.” Ash moaned out, as the thrust of his fingers became faster and harder. The pleasure began to coil in that familiar way causing Ash to drop down from her elbows and sink into the bed. Charlie ignored her warning, pulling his mouth away from her, knocking her hand from his head, and getting up from his knelt position on the floor all the while never slowing down his fingers.

 

“Take off the dress, Ash.” Charlie commanded, using his free hand to pin her jumping hips to the bed as he fitted his body between her thighs. Ash could feel how hard he was against her thigh and whined as her trembling hands tried to tug the dress over her. Charlie had returned his thumb to his clit and it was getting harder to concentrate on anything else but what he was doing to her. One of her hands go stuck in the fabric of her dress as she pulled it over her head, and Charlie seized the opportunity to vanish the bra off her body wandlessly and take one of her nipples into his mouth. She cried out as he nipped at it roughly and moved his hand from her hip to tug at the other.

 

“Am I going to make you cum before you even get that dress off?” Charlie murmured against her chest, laving it with attention. The pressure of his fingers inside of her., thrusting hard against her g-spot, and the heat of his mouth against her sensitive breast made her think that he just might.

 

“Wait..oh my god..Charlie! Slow down, Charlie!” Ash finally finished yanking her hands free from the dress just in time for her cum on Charlie’s fingers hard. Her back arched off the bed and her finally loose hands yanked the sheets down as she cried out loudly. He yanked his fingers out and used them to flick across her clit as she peaked. She tried to reach down between her legs to tug him off but he ignore her attempts and only went faster. Yelping, she could both hear and feel herself splatter across her and his thighs as Charlie didn’t let up. He was trying to make her come again.

 

“Charlie, please! It’s too much!” Overstimulated, Ash tried to pull her hips away from his hands.

 

“You need it that badly, baby? Hm? You’re covering me up in you?” Charlie lifted his mouth from her chest to nip at the arch of neck, finally pulling his fingers away from her. Ash trembled as he pulled her hips back down and brushed his dick along the soaked slit of her. She moaned, using her hands to guide Charlie’s face back to hers. The kiss was wet and filthy, filled with groans and moans as they rocked together.

 

The air was filled with the heady sounds of his dick rocking through the wet mess between her legs, the smacking noises of their mouths meeting, and Ash just wanted Charlie inside of her. She felt insatiable as if her first orgasm hadn’t even happen. She wanted Charlie to fill her up and never leave. She wanted him to mark her up and fuck her hard enough that she’d feel it for days to come.

 

She knew she had missed Charlie most ardently. The long distance was hard on both of them especially with the time difference making it hard for letters to come at reasonable times. They had decided that a long engagement was in order, considering Charlie’s work at the reserve and Ash wanting to milk being the Keeper for the Magpies for as long as possible before they settled down and started building a home and family together. There was no need to rush with the war over and people still grieving.

 

That didn’t stop Ash from feeling flashes of envy every time she saw the way Fleur get bigger and bigger over the passing months or when she saw Bill staring at Fleur’s stomach as if he’d never seen anything so precious in his entire life.

She’d waited years to finally get her hands on Charlie Weasley and lock him down. She was practically starving for him all the damn time. She was ready for the entire world to know that he was hers and she was his. She wanted silly dark skinned, red-haired children with freckles and green and blue eyes. She wanted them to have her wild curls and his stupid smile. She wanted the family she had always wanted in _both_ of her lives and fuck the consequences.

 

So as Charlie rocked against her harder and harder, she blurted out the stupidest thing she’d ever said to him to date.

 

“Let’s have a baby.” Ash moaned against his mouth and Charlie froze immediately. He pulled back and stared at her and Ash stared back, panting.

 

It was the most silent the room had been since they’d entered it and Ash could feel sweat and other things dripping down her body. It was one of her most awkward moments in life to date, on par to when Charlie proposed to her in the first place. It was vaguely ironic that this particular conversation would happen in nearly the same circumstances.

 

“...a baby?” Charlie whispered, blue eyes wide as they darted around her face as if to make sure she was being serious. Ash’s hands in his hair had made it a wreck and his red lips were swollen from her affection. A jolt of lust made Ash hips rock against Charlie’s still hard dick causing the man to groan softly. Still, his eyes didn’t leave her face.

 

“Yea, a baby.” Ash mumbled, never stilling her hips. Charlie wrapped his arms around Ash and pulled them both fully onto the bed. Ash rocked with the movement and heard Charlie’s chocked off moan causing her to grin.

 

“I think...Ash, come on, _please_. I think...we’re doing things a bit out of order.” Charlie ragged breath brushed across her face as he began to grind back against her. Ash moaned for him which only made him rock harder.

 

“That’s not a no, is it?” Ash grinned up at him before she cried out as Charlie finally, _finally_ slipped inside of her. He was nice and thick inside of her, filling her to the brim. He slipped in with no hesitation, no resistance, and it took only one thrust to fill her completely. She quickly locked her legs around his waist and arched into the hardness inside of her.

 

“You already fill me up so much.” Ash moaned out and Charlie delivered a harsh grind that cause his pelvis to rock against her clit. The resulting whine made Charlie do it again and again and again until Ash could hear nothing but the sound of his dick moving inside of her.

 

“Do I? You want me to put a baby inside of you, Ash? You want to be fucked full of me that badly?” Charlie began slapping into her, pulling back and forth hard enough that the bed rocked against the wall. Ash’s nails dragged down his back as he shifted his hips and started hitting her spot with every thrust. Her body bounced beneath him until he, sitting back up on his knees, grabbed her hips with started to drag her into every single one of his thrust.

 

“You take this dick so well, love. You’re always so good for me.” Charlie groaned, “And you’re going to take this baby for me, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes!” Ash cried out, “God, Charlie, please!”

 

The sound of her thighs clapping against his filled Ash’s ear along with the thumps of the headboard knocking. The wet sounds of him moving inside of her and his harsh, low panting. The sounds of her choked moan every time he bottomed out inside of her and the rustling of the sheets underneath them. A scorching heat soared through Ash quickly, egged on by the way Charlie was looking at her each time he slid inside of her.

 

“Merlin, Ash, you’re so beautiful.” Charlie croaked, gazing down at her with dark eyes. His gaze turned toward her bouncing chest. He reached up and squeezed one roughly causing Ash to shudder and hiss.

 

“You’re going to be so full everywhere, Ash. Everyone is going to know you’re mine, baby. Everyone is going to know who fucked you this good.” Each sentence punctuated with a hard thrust that had Ash fluttering around Charlie’s dick.

 

“Charlie...Charlie, I’m gonna cum.” Ash gritted out, head tossing back and hands gripping Charlie’s back. She could feel her thighs quivering with the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Oh god, she was going to cum.

 

Charlie removed her legs from his waist and pushed them towards her chest all the while never stopping his pumping, causing her to shriek as his dick reached in the innermost depths of her. He pounded down into her, pinning her legs down with his rough, rough hands. Hands clenching her thighs so tight, she knew she would find bruises later. It only made her writhe even more.

 

“Charlie! Fuck, oh my-”

 

“Cum, Ash.” She had no choice but to obey, and she peaked. Back arched and hands ranking down Charlie’s back. She felt herself flex around Charlie hard and on a stroke out, she spilled out gushing all over Charlie’s thighs and stomach.

 

“Fuck, baby, you came on this dick like a good girl. You’re making such a mess.” Charlie slipped right back into her and pounded down harder than ever. Ash, sinking into the depths of her orgasm, was overwhelmed, twitching with overstimulation. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t function as Charlie just _kept_ fucking her.

 

“Char...Charlie-I can’t take it.” She gasped out, head tilted back and hands weakly grasping around Charlie’s shoulders as she laid there and just took it.

 

“You can, baby. I know you can.” He uttered right as he bottomed out and came inside of her, hot and thick. She moaned weakly as she felt his dick twitch inside of her with each pulse of his cum filling her. She found strength to arch her hips into him, milking him with each shot. Charlie groaned helplessly, letting go of her legs to wrap his arms around her. He rocked with each spurt, grinding into Ash lightly.

Ash wrapped her arms around him fully, panting as she rubbed his back as he came down. He nuzzled against her neck, pressing kisses as his breathing slowed. A nip caused her to tremble around his softening dick and he pushed forward in response, causing her to whine softly.

 

“Charlie, you can’t honestly think-”

 

“Well, you did say you wanted a baby, didn’t you?” He pulled away from her to grin that stupid smile down at her. Ash grimaced in response, eyes darting away from his face.

 

“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have sprung that on you like that-”

 

“Hey, hey.” Charlie pulled away from her completely and cupped her face in his hands. He gave her a light kiss that she sighed into and spoke softly.

 

“Ash, I would give you the world if you’d let me. Our relationship has never been conventional. You want a baby? I’m going to give you a baby. You want to get married tomorrow? Then we’ll get married tomorrow.”

 

“Wait- are you saying you want to get married tomorrow?” Ash interrupted Charlie’s heartfelt words without remorse.

 

“Baby, I would have married you the day I asked if you had let me.”

 

“What?! I thought we agreed on a long engagement!”

 

“I agreed because I know how much you wanted to establish your Quidditch career.”

 

“What about the reserve!?”

 

“Why do you think I’ve been working so hard lately? I’ve been there for over eight years, Ash. I’m ready to be closer to home.” Charlie spoke the words softly, as if he knew what he was saying was changing Ash’s entire world.

 

“I’ve been talking to McGonagall and Hagrid since the beginning of the year about possibly working as-”

 

“WHAT?” Ash pushed herself up on her elbows, staring up at her fiance as if he was a brand new person and not that man who just fucked her silly. “Why haven’t you mention any of this before?”

 

“I didn’t want to say anything if I couldn’t make it happen. And I wanted to surprise you for Christmas, honestly.” Charlie smiled, not his stupid smile, but Ash’s favorite one. The soft one that made her want to count every single one of his freckles. The one that made Ash want to write poetry about the dimples that winked from his cheeks. That one that made Ash realize she was in love with this silly, dragon loving man.

 

“Now seemed like the perfect time to spill the beans.” He chuckled softly, and the breath of the laugh brushed Ash’s face and she couldn’t stop the blooming smile spilling across her own lips. She leaned up and he met her, as he always did, in a kiss that was passionate and long. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. He guided her back down to the bed, slipping a hand into the riot of curls that had spilled around her head.

 

He rocked gently against her, reminding her that he was still inside of her and was hardening quickly. She broke away from the kiss with a gasp, hands moving up to grip his red hair. He kept circling his hips amid the mess she was sure was between both of their legs by now.

 

“Again?” Ash gasped out, as a particular grind managed to wake the fire back in her veins.

 

“Mmhm.” Charlie nipped at her ear. “Let’s get married tomorrow. And...let’s keep practicing for this baby, yea?”

 

“God, yes!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You guys literally can’t keep your hands to yourself, huh?” Lee grunted at Ash, from out of the corner of his mouth as he reached for the mashed potatoes. Ash raised her eyebrows at him in response as she spooned parsnips onto her plate.

 

“Whomst?” Ash smirked at him, watching her cousin glower at Charlie who was sitting across from Ash. Charlie, the oblivious love of her life, was trying to reach for the roast that Parker kept pushing out of his way.

 

“You came back downstairs an hour and the half later with no tights and your hair completely out of its bun, Ashy Ash. Neither of you are subtle.” Lee turned his glower to her and Ash sent him a shining smile that made his eyes narrow in response.

 

“He’s not wrong, you know?” George laughed out from Lee’s other side, “You’ve got that freshly fucked look about you.”

 

Unfortunately, George purposely said this loud enough so that everyone on their end of the table heard it. Ash’s smile froze of her face and she watched as Lee’s grimace become a scowl. A slap was heard, presumably Angelina’s hand against George’s thick skull. Ash turned to Charlie, whose fair complexion had turned completely ashen in the wake of the glare Parker was giving him.

 

“Freshly...fucked?” Parker growled out, hand clenching the fork in his hand as if he was going to stab Charlie with it.

 

“Dad, language.”

 

“Parker, language”

 

Ash and Hestia blurted out in unison, causing them to make awkward eye contact before quickly looking away from each other. Ash could feel her face get hot as an awkward silence descended upon the table. Charlie coughed lightly, making eye contact with Ash, before he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“I think George may have meant-”

 

“I know damn well what he meant-”

 

“Merlin, Dad, please stop.”

 

“Honestly, dear, they’ve been together for almost three years now.”

 

“Three years too long, if you ask me. Rosie, you know, Pucey isn’t doing too shabby in our Department. Who was that girl? Bell? She was pretty, smart, and  _respectful._ ”

 

“That ship has already sail.”

 

“George, shut up!”

 

“Charlie, mate, you couldn’t just keep it in your pants-”

 

The rest of the table stared as the Jordans family got louder and louder at their end of the table, George got berated by his girlfriend, and Charlie tried to become one with the chair. Ash stood up suddenly, cutting across the entire argument and silencing everyone.

 

“I am marrying Charlie Weasley tomorrow,” Ash gritted out between clenched teeth, shocking everyone around her. “And so I reserve the right to _have_ him anytime or anywhere I want.”

 

Ash had the absolute pleasure of watching her audience flush lightly and grimace at the lewd words.

 

“I’ve waited too damn long to marry this insufferable man- Shut up, Charlie- and I will not have your misguided protectiveness ruin this for me. I want to have his damn babies-”

 

Parker choking could be heard along with Hestia’s quiet “Language, Rosie.”

 

“-and I’m going to enjoy every fucking minute of it!” Ash finished with a huff as she sat back down in her seat.

 

She looked at her soon to be husband and he was staring at her as if he wanted to throw her down on the table and start making babies all over again. She grinned at him and, ignoring the gaping table, she picked up her fork and primly took a bite of the roast.

 

“The roast is quite good this year, Mrs. Weasley.”

 

“Th-thank you, dear.”


End file.
